millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Event Missions/@comment-30868961-20170316211406/@comment-26851283-20170324143435
1. Since it's the internet I would not be surprised at all if everyone is lying about their age. As for are there immature people on thie wiki... well it's the internet. I don't know about you, but I've come to expect immaturity. 2. Maybe, as I gather a lot of people on the wiki don't speak or write English as a first language. That plus again, internet, so I usually ignore spelling and grammar mistakes and if there is a misunderstanding, I'll just try to clarify. 2.5 None of those things translate particularly well into written words. Sarcasm specifically is very easy to not get because 1) Sarcasm is a bit of a cultural thing to begin with and some cultures will be more disposed to using/understanding it than others 2) Sarcasm isn't for everyone; some people live sarcasm everyday, others are very literal and thus might have a hard time noticing sarcasm 3) One of the main cues for sarcasm is tone of voice; another is facial expression - in the absense of both, the context of the words themselves are not particularly sarcastic 4) For finer points of sarcasm you really need to know the person before you can judge whether they're saying something literally or sarcastically. And again this is the internet, I've personally heard too many people espouse utter nonsense to even concern myself with weeding out the stupid from the sarcastic. Unless you have a huge track record of not being stupid, I'm assuming you're being literal. Irony is difficult for similar reasons, with more emphasis on understanding the context. Then again, if you're being ironic, it's very easy to simply appear stupid, so track record is important. Hyperbole should be the easiest to recognize except this is the internet and it is also a wiki. The first part I have already explained, as for the later, recognizing hyperbole often requires knowledge of the subject matter, which someone searching through a wiki may or may not have. P.S. I find it rather interesting that you're one of the few people (only maybe) who actively uses bold. It seems almost excessive at times, but props to you for actually using markup I guess. P.P.S. Your Irony example doesn't seem particularly ironic, unless the context is that you did something incredibly stupid. By itself the statement might either be sarcastic or narcassitic depending on your track record. P.P.P.S. I don't see how your hyperbole example is a hyperbole. If anything I'd say it was an idiom. There might be ways to use the idiom hyperbolically. Say if you said posting your first YouTube video "paved your road to fame" when actually it just makes you a regular contributor to the internet community... P.P.P.P.S Google Translate has actually gotten quite a bit better in 2017. It'll translate idioms and regional sayings decently well for a lot of languages. Of course it's still not a good judge of when something is being said sarcastically and it won't highlight irony or hyperboles for you.